To Be A Slave To Darkness
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN Hogwarts has been attacked by Voldemort while everyone was asleep.
1. 1 What will Happen to us?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar names related to J.K Rowling's wonderful book.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Voldemort had attacked the school while everyone was asleep. They hadn't been prepared and they had paid for their mistake. The students had been gathered in the great hall and disarmed. They were now waiting to find out what was going to happen to them now that their last safe haven had been taken.  
  
Death Eaters had been placed around the room watching them all while they waited for their Master to arrive. The Teachers that had survived the short battle were also in the room but with a Death Eater each, making sure they didn't try anything.  
  
The doors to the hall opened and Voldemort entered.  
  
Complete and utter silence spread through the room like a wild fire. Whether it was from fear or respect.  
  
"I will give you all a choice!" Voldemort said, without preamble, "You can join me and have the luxuries that come with being a Death Eater or you can take the consequences of defying me."  
  
All but 6 Slytherins stood and walked towards Voldemort along with about 20 Ravenclaws and 15 Hufflepuffs. But none of the Gryffindors moved from their seats. They had all heard Harry Potter screaming at night because of what the Dark Lord had done to him or was doing to others.  
  
"No more takers? Very well Avery! You and your team take this group and tell them what they have to do."  
  
A group of the hooded Death Eaters came forward and lead the Death-Eaters- to-be out of the room. The older students, that had already become followers of The Dark Lord, put on their robes and masks with a wave of their wands before taking their spots in the ranks of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Now the rest of you," Voldemort continued, "Well we have resently come up short in kitchen staff as the house elves disappeared in the fight. So that will be your new calling in life, to serve my loyal followers. You will cook, clean and do anything else they say."  
  
"Why should we," Harry Potter spoke out for the remaining students. "Are Potter, I was wondering how long it would take you to speak out. Well lets say if one of you steps out of line, they will be tortured alon with two others, one of which will be killed afterwards. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The miserable students nodded, except Harry who stood watching Voldemorts every move. "Now, you Potter, you are a different case. I can't trust you not to do something stupid like you normally do." The Death Eaters sniggered. "So how about this you become my personal slave and I will leave the rest of the students alone. Unless they do something I don't like." "And if I refuse?" "Then I will kill all your little friend as painfully as possible." Voldemort said motioning to the other students around Harry.  
  
Harry was torn. On 1 hand, if he agreed he would have to do everything for the man who had ruined his life in everyway possible. On the other, if he said no then his friends would suffer for his choices. He didn't have much choice; Voldemort had at last backed him into a corner that he couldn't get out of.  
  
"Very well." He replied. "Smart decision. Malfoy. Would you please take Potter to my rooms and make sure he understands what will happen to him if he disobeys." Malfoy walked over to Harry and roughly lead him out of the room. Harry tried to ignore the calls of his friends as he was lead away.  
  
"Now the rest of you should be in the kitchen making us breakfast. LeStrange, Crabbe, Goyle, take them to the kitchen and kill any who try to escape." Half of the remaining Death Eaters lead the rest of the students out and down to the kitchens.  
  
"Finally what to do with the teachers. Take them down to the dungen and make sure they are well guarded, I will deal with them when I am finished with my new slave." With that Voldemort left. 


	2. 2 Rules of the house

Chapter 2  
  
"M.m.master? M.m.may I ask what you are g.going to do with him?" Wormtail asked. "I don't know yet but I am going to put a few charms on him to make sure he behaves." Voldemort answered. "Lets going talk to my new toy shall we?"  
  
They walked over to Harry who was now much more wore-for-wear after his 'Lesson' on obedience with Malfoy. "Enervate," Harry came to and looked up to see his archenemy standing over him. "Well Mr Potter this is how it is going to work. You do what I say when I say it, without question. You will answer only to me, so you don't have to do what my followers say unless I say to. If you don't do what I say then you will suffer and if it happens to often your friends will suffer too. You will kneel in respect when you are around me or my followers, unless you are working. If I hear word that it is otherwise then your friends will again suffer. Is that understood?" "Yes." Harry said, he might have been in pain but after living for ten years with the Dursley's he had learned that that was no excuse for disobedience. "Yes what." "Yes.sir," "Well that's better but we will have to work on that. You will call me Master eventually, Potter." Harry didn't respond to this but stared into Voldemort's eyes defiantly. "Now Even if your friend's lives are on the line, I still don't trust you not to try to escape. So I have chosen a few charms that will stop you from doing whatever you like.  
  
"The first is on that stops you from leaving this room without permission, you won't be able to step out of this room without a direct order from me.  
  
"The second stops you from getting more then 2km from where I am when you are out of this room. So whenever I leave the castle you will have to be in this room or it will get very uncomfortable for you very quickly.  
  
"Now the last thing is that, if you feel around your neck you will notice that I have given you a collar this makes it impossible for you to use any type of magic, with a wand or without. Now I am going to go to bed. You will sleep in the corner of the main room. When I wake up in the morning I expect you to have breakfast on the table. Don't even think of trying to poison the food it won't work. Goodnight."  
  
Voldemort went into the next room and Wormtail left out another, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.  
  
Harry didn't sleep that night and at around 4 am he decided that if he was going to be stuck here he had better familiarize himself with the place.  
  
He limped into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards for a saucepan to cook something for his new dictator, he didn't want to risk his friends by angering him.  
  
An hour later he finished cooking the food and set it on the table then went to look around the rest of the adjacent rooms. He found a small library and a bathroom. On further inspection he could see that the few positions that were in the rooms seemed to belong to Professor Dumbledore. So these must have been his rooms.  
  
Harry heard movement in the next room and looked in to see that Voldemort was up and was eating the food that had been set out for him. Harry thought he might as well go out and talk to Voldemort rather then delaying the inevitable.  
  
He walked in and watched his enemy from the door waiting to be acknowledged. "What did I tell you to do in my presence?" Harry reluctantly knelt but kept his eyes on Voldemort, "That's better. If you have nothing to do then go make the bed and clean up, I want this place spotless when I get back." Voldemort said as he ate.  
  
Harry took the que and left as quickly as possible wanting to get away from Voldemort's sight.  
  
When he came back out the room was empty and Harry couldn't hear anyone else in the rooms so he walked to the door to the rooms, but true to Voldemort's words he couldn't get pass the door. So with nothing else to do he started to clean up the table and just generally clean. When he was finished it was about midday so he made some lunch and after eating some he went and sat by one of the windows to just stare into space.  
  
His life went on the same for the next few months; he would wake up and make the breakfast, clean the rooms, make lunch, stare out the window and finally make dinner before going to bed. He would occasionally do something like making to much noise when Voldemort was in a very bad mood and would be punished for that. But he wasn't punished as badly as the first time till he had staring out the window for to long and forgotten to make the dinner, he hadn't been able to move for a week. He didn't do it again. 


	3. 3 Reunion in silence

Chapter 3  
  
5 months after the attack Harry had just finished cooking breakfast and Voldemort came in to the room. Over the months Harry had become much more subdued then he used to be and Voldemort didn't have to hurt him as much as he had in the first few months.  
  
But today Harry had run out of some foods that he needed to cook dinner. So far the cupboards had seemed to fill themselves but it seemed as if the charms making them do that had fail and the cupboards were now empty.  
  
Harry walked over and knelt a metre or so away. "Sir, the cupboards have stoped refilling and I am running out of cleaning agent." Harry asked. Voldemort didn't answer at first and Harry almost left but then Voldemort spoke. "Well I suppose you haven't left this room in 5 months so you could go down and get some from the kitchen but I don't want you talking to the other students down there. So you can go if you have a silencing charm on you." "But how will I tell them what I want?" "You can find it yourself. You can go after you have finished the cleaning. Don't make lunch I won't be here. But dinner must be on the table when I get back or you will never leave this room again. Silencio." Voldemort finished before standing and leaving the rooms.  
  
Harry finished his chores and then left the room. He made sure that no Death Eaters saw him on the way and reached the kitchen in record time. He got to the entrance of the kitchen and took a deep breath before opening it.  
  
Inside all the ex-students were running around getting lunch ready for the Death Eaters. A first no one notice and he just watched them all. Some of the teachers had been put in the kitchen as well it seemed. Professor McGonagall was ordering some students around to get the food served. Also Professor Sprout and Flitwick were helping on the other side of the room.  
  
"Harry?" someone yelled across the room. Everyone stopped, all eyes on him. Before all his friends swamped him. The Ron and the other boys from his year patted him on the back a little harder then was necessary, while Hermione, Ginny and Luna, his Girlfriend, hugged him while crying. He couldn't help but cry as well wishing he could tell them he was fine.  
  
"Harry please say something." Hermione said. But he just shook his head and motioned to his throat, trying to say that he couldn't. But it only made the girls cry more.  
  
When they finally let him go, Harry tried to tell them what he wanted but in the end Hermione had to find some paper and a quill for him.  
  
I'm fine but I can't stay long if Voldemort gets back before me there will  
be hell to pay and I won't be able to leave his rooms again.  
  
Hermione read out what he wrote for everyone.  
  
I finally found a way to come and see you I wanted to talk to you but  
Voldemort put a silencing charm on me so that I couldn't.  
But I also need some Cleaning agent Herbs Curry powder Vegetables Eggs  
  
Hermione told some nearby students to get the items then turned back to Harry who was writing again.  
  
How are you all has anyone been hurt?  
  
"A few students were killed in the beginning because they tried to escape, two 5th years and one 3rd but after that we all learnt to behave." Hermione informed him, "But what about you? Are you OK?"  
  
I am fine I just have to do the cleaning and cooking then I can do what  
ever. But he put a whole load of charms on me so I can't escape. So I  
haven't left his rooms since the attack.  
  
"Oh Harry why did you agree to him? Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
Because I would rather be Voldemort's slave then live knowing that he killed you all and I could have done something about it. But now I have to go before he gets home. If I meet a Death Eater on the way there will be  
hell to pay so I will take longer to get there. Love you all.  
  
He hugged Hermione, Ginny and Ron then kissed his Girlfriend and took the bags offered to him by the other students and went to leave. But McGonagall called out to him before he could leave. "Wait Harry there is someone who wants to see you before you go." She beckoned him over to her and lead him into another room.  
  
The room was full of beds one of which was occupied. He looked at his old teacher then walked over to the bed. On it was a rather sick looking Professor Dumbledore. Harry knelt down next to the low bed and watched the Headmaster.  
  
"Voldemort ordered him tortured and he was left here last week when they worked out that he was dying." McGonagall told him. Harry was shocked. He had never thought that Dumbledore may die someday. He had always seemed unstoppable.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore rasped. "Is that you?" Harry could only squeeze his hand in response. "Yes it's him Albus but Voldemort has silenced him," McGonagall responded for him.  
  
"Harry. you did.a very noble thing. to protect your friends. Don't. give up hope. you. will get out of here. But you have to stay strong. or the other students will give up." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry nodded and gave the man he had always looked up to in his years at Hogwarts a hug. They could hear new voices in the kitchen so McGonagall and Harry went to see who it was.  
  
"Where's our dinner it was meant to come 2 minutes ago!" it was Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. "Potter! How did you get out, you know what will happen if our Master gets back and his dinner isn't on the table. You wouldn't want something unfortunate to happen to your little Mudblood friend would you?" Harry shook his head and made to leave but was stopped. "Wait a minute you wouldn't want word to get out that you are being respectful would you Potter." Malfoy Jr. smirked at his rival.  
  
All the old students were watching Harry to see what he would do. He had no choice but to obey orders or his friends would suffer. Harry let himself fall to his knees, head bowed and stayed there waiting to be aloud to stand again. "Good boy. Now you all see what a model slave should be. Get out of here Potter." Harry didn't need telling twice and left as quickly as possible trying to avoid his friends eyes as he left. 


	4. 4 Speaking while in Silence

Parseltongue  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry ran back to Voldemort's rooms and made the dinner, he managed to put it on the table 5 minutes before he walked through the door. "So you managed to go down there and back before I got home. I thought you would forget the time and stay. Very good."  
  
Voldemort sat down on the couch after he had eaten and started to read a book on Dark arts that he had recently got. Harry knelt down in the corner after cleaning up the table, trying not to fall asleep incase he was ask to do anything.  
  
"Harry, come over here." Harry got up and walled over and knelt again next to Voldemort. Voldemort started to absently play with Harry's hair while he read. Harry had gotten use to this now. It had started about 2 months ago. None of the Death Eaters knew or any of the other slaves. Voldemort had never gone any further then to play with his hair, which was now just bellow his shoulders. Some thing always happened, like a Death Eater coming in with a report or complaint. Tonight was the same there was a knock on the door and Harry moved to answer it.  
  
"Did I tell you to answer it? NO I didn't. Go feed Nagini, I will deal with you later" Voldemort snapped. Harry left to find the pet snake, who was usually in Voldemort's bedroom, and then started a conversation with her after she had finished eating. Harry had worked out that he could speak Parseltougue even if he was silenced and couldn't speak English, and he had found he enjoyed talking with the snake.  
  
An hour or so later Voldemort finished his conversation and came into the bedroom to find them talking. He had watched them talking before and they always had very strange conversations, but then again they were completely different species and the only thing they had in common was their language, well and they both belonged to Voldemort. He walked further into the room and sat on the bed, watching them for awhile, but after a few minutes made is presence known.  
  
"Harry! come here!" The boy jumped and turned his head so fast it must have been painful. He got up and walked over to Voldemort, and knelt at his feet.  
  
"Did I tell you to answer the door?" "No sir." Harry hissed, knowing Voldemort had heard him talking to Nagini. Voldemort lashed out at Harry, slapping him across the face. "In the future, wait to be told." "Yes sir."  
  
"Now this is interesting, you can still converse in Parseltongue when under the silencing charm. Very interesting." Voldemort said, starting to play with Harry's hair again. "In that case the charm can stay and you can wonder around the castle and grounds. I will change the charms on you so that you can't leave this room between dinner and Breakfast. After that you can't pass beyond the wards around the grounds. You will still clean the rooms and cook for me, but I will eat in Lunch in the Great Hall. You will report to the Great Hall at Lunch. Is that clear?" "Yes Sir." "Good. Now I am going to bed."  
  
Harry left the room and curled up on his mat in the corner, quickly falling into sleep. 


	5. 5 Sacrifice for the ones you Love

Chapter 5  
  
Parseltongue  
  
The next day after Voldemort had left, Harry finished the cleaning and left the rooms. He assumed that the Death Eaters had been told his new arrangements because the few that he saw only glared at him.  
  
He had another 2 hours before Lunch so he returned to the Kitchens to see his friends again.  
  
This time when he entered everyone went straight back to work. But he got the same greeting from his friends. He explained what his new orders were on another piece of parchment that Hermione gave him.  
  
"What so he's not going to ever let you speak again except for him and his snake, because he doesn't like you talking to us or his Death Eaters?" Harry nodded, then wrote something else.  
  
Have you heard anything about you  
families?  
  
"No," Ron said "We haven't had any news of anything outside the castle. Has Voldemort said anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
No. He always finds something for me to  
  
do in the other room. Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry." Hermione assured him. There was a short silence before Harry wrote again.  
  
If I hear anything I will tell you.  
But I have an hour before I have  
To go to the Great Hall so what can  
I help with?  
  
Harry helped prepare the Lunch then left 10 minutes before it was to be served.  
  
He walked quickly to the Great Hall which was swarming with Dearth Eaters and had lost it's warm feeling he was so use to it having, even with the fires going.  
  
Harry walked around the edge of the room, trying not to draw attention to himself. He headed towards what use to be the Teachers table but now seemed to hold the inner circle of the Dearth Eaters.  
  
Making his way around the back of the table, Harry stopped behind Dumbledore's old chair and stood waiting for Voldemort to arrive.  
  
When Voldemort arrived all the Death Eaters stood from their chairs, while Harry did the opposite and knelt. Only when Voldemort had taken his seat did the Death Eaters sit again, but the conversation didn't start again until the food had appeared and Voldemort had begun his meal.  
  
Once Voldemort had finished his meal the left over food disappeared and he left. Some of the Death Eaters stayed to discuss some of the resent attacks that they had been involved in but most left after their Master.  
  
For the next few weeks it was the same except occasionally their would be a meeting after Lunch, which Harry always listened to carefully then wrote down the main points for his friends and the Teachers.  
  
But 3 weeks after the first Lunch Voldemort told some of the Death Eater to go get the Prisons.  
  
Harry watched as a large group of witches and wizards were brought into the room. They were all bound to the person in front and behind them.  
  
From his position on the floor beside Voldemort's chair, Harry could only look under the table to see who they were. He recognised most of the as ministry workers and hoped beyond hope that Mr Weasley and Percy weren't in the group. But his hope faded quickly when he saw a group of red heads in the group. 5 red heads to be exact, which meant that they also had Mrs Wealsey, Bill and Charlie.  
  
Voldemort went through the same speech that he gave the students of Hogwarts, asking if anyone wanted to join him and like the last time about half left the room with Avery and his cronies.  
  
There were about 25 left in the group. Harry was pleased to see that none of the Weasley family had left the room.  
  
After the new Death Eaters had left, the rest of the group were spilt into three. One was made up of all the children of the ministry workers. They were sent down to the kitchens. The last 2 groups were made up of the adults, the smallest had the Weasleys, only one wasn't a Weasley.  
  
The Larger group were sent away with another group of Death Eaters.  
  
Harry turned his concentration back to the Weasleys' again. But it seemed that Mrs Weasley had been watching him trying to work out who he was.  
  
"HARRY!" her yelled shocked the Death Eater holding her into letting go. She ran towards him, but when she was a metre from the table Voldemort waved his hand sending her flying into the sidewall. Knocking her unconscious.  
  
This time it was Harry who was running across the room to Mrs Weasley. Ignoring what would happen later he knelt beside her, cradling her head in his lap. As he couldn't talk to her, he just hugged her and rocked.  
  
"Yes. Of course. Your very close to the Weasley family aren't you?" Harry jumped and looked up to see Voldemort standing over him. "Leave them alone" "Why? Why shouldn't I torture and kill them?" But Harry couldn't think of a reason. He went lower then he would have like, and for once he was glad that no one could understand him.  
  
"Please.Master. Leave them alone. Please put them in the kitchen or something, please." He begged. Voldemort stared at him for a moment then laughed. "Well Well Well I never thought I would see the day. But I have promised my followers someone to take their.how should I put it?.Frustration on."  
  
Harry thought again before continuing. "I'll take the Weasley's place.They can torture me." "and why would you do that. What have they done to you to make you care that much." Voldemort asked. "They loved me." He replied, thou not expecting this to be a good enough reason for Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort thought for a minute.  
  
"Malfoy!" he called, making some of the Death Eaters in the room jump. "Take them down to the Kitchen and make sure they stay there." "Yes, my Lord." Malfoy turned to leave but Voldemort spoke again. "And come back when you're finished." 


	6. 6 Family reunion

Chapter 6  
  
The Weasleys' were pushed into the kitchen, to see all the old students telling the new children what to do and that they would be alright if they were good and behaved.  
  
"Dad! Bill! Charlie! Percy!" They all turned to see the rest of the family running over.  
  
At that moment Mrs Weasley regained consciousness.  
  
"It's ok Molly, just relax, stay there." Arthur told his wife. "Harry, Where's Harry? Why was he sitting at You-Know-Who's feet?" "I don't know. I think he had an argument with You-Know-Who. Then we were taken away." Arthur replied.  
  
"Mum. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are here." Bill told his Mother.  
  
The four in question came over to their mum and gave her a hug.  
  
"What's been happening here?" Charlie asked.  
  
Fred turned towards him and explained the last few months.  
  
"Well we were attacked in the middle of the night and taken to the Great Hall. Voldemort gave us a choice. To join him or not. All the Gryffindors choose against him. We were told that we had to work in the kitchens serving the Death Eaters. Harry being Harry spoke out against this." He stopped to take a breath before continuing.  
  
"Harry was given a different choice, to be Voldemorts personal slave or his friends would suffer. Harry agreed and we didn't see him again until last month. Voldemort has used a silencing charm on him so now he can only speak Parseltongue."  
  
They were silent for awhile while the explaination sunk in.  
  
"So by Harry trying to protect your Mother you could all be tortured?" Arthur asked his youngest children. "Not necessarily us, Luna and Hermione as well. Most likely Hermione. Either that or Harry will be tortured. 


	7. 7 Tortured return

Chapter 7  
  
When Malfoy and his group of Death Eaters returned, Voldemort informed all the Death Eaters that they could do whatever they wanted to Harry, as long as they didn't kill him, or permanently damage him.  
  
That had been 2 weeks ago. Since then Harry had been cursed, mainly with Crucio and also with some other Dark curses. He had also been forced to drink different potions, all to do different things, Ranging from making every curse and blow 10 times worse to making him relive all his worst memories. But everyday he had been given a potion to keep him conscious. So he didn't have any release from the torture.  
  
But what most of the Death Eaters seemed to enjoy the most was to physically beat him. He was sure that most of his bones were broken. He had lost all feeling in his arms, which were chained to the wall above him. He also knew that most of his ribs were broken because it was very painful to breath.  
  
It had been Lucius Malfoy that had brought him down here and chained him to the wall. He also had a repeat of what had happened on his first night as a slave.  
  
Voldemort had removed the silencing charm before he was taken to the dungeon so that the Death Eaters could hear him beg. Every time a Death Eater came into the room he would ask where the Weasleys were and if they were OK. But they would never answer his questions.  
  
He was starting to think that Voldemort was trying to break him so that there would be no more interruptions from him in any Death Eater meetings he was present at.  
  
But today was different, he had gotten use to Death Eaters coming in at random hours of the day and torturing him then leaving. But today a Death Eater he didn't know came in and unlocked him from the wall.  
  
Not bothering to catch him the Death Eater just let Harry drop to the floor, making him cry out in pain, from his broken left leg and right ankle as well as a shattered right knee.  
  
The Death Eaters grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the cell. Outside Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them. Malfoy forced another potion down his throat to keep him conscious then lead them out of the dungeons, to a portrait that Harry recognised as the entrance to the kitchen. The door was opened and he was thrown in.  
  
Only when he heard the door slam behind him did he relax on the ground. After a moment he managed to work up enough energy to raise is head to see who was around. But no one was in the room, and he didn't think anyone would hear him if he called out so he lay back down on the floor for the night.  
  
Harry lay where he had been drop unable to sleep for the remainder of the night, till the other slaves started to come out to make breakfast, when all the candles lit as the first person came in Harry quickly closed his eyes to protect them from the light, after 2 weeks in darkness. But because his eyes were closed he didn't see the half asleep child walk over and accidentally trip over him, sending the child sprawling on the ground and causing Harry to cry out in pain.  
  
This made everyone stop and look towards them and the few people that hadn't made it out to the kitchen yet to come running. Everyone just stared at the two on the ground, making no move to help either.  
  
Harry managed to roll onto his back. He looked around the room at everyone. "Oh come on I can't look that bad." At that moment Mrs Weasley managed to get to the front of the crowd. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him like he had done to her weeks before.  
  
"Harry.oh Harry I'm so sorry. I." "Mrs Weasley, you couldn't have known, and I didn't have to move. I choose to." "Well let's not argue about it now." Arthur came up behind his wife. "Lets get Harry off the floor."  
  
Molly backed off and Bill came up behind her and picked Harry up off the floor, then walked into the next room. Harry trying to keep his mind off the pain that his wounds were giving him, looked around the room and saw Dumbledore lying where he had been two weeks before.  
  
"How's he doing?" Harry asked. "We think he's getting better. All his injuries have healed and he's been waking up more often, but even that's only every few days, so we think he is getting better. But right now it is you that we should be worried about."  
  
Bill lay him down on a nearby bed on the bed and he was able to see the people that had followed them into the room. The whole Weasley family plus Hermione and Luna.  
  
Not use to so much attention Harry complained when Mrs Weasley started fusing over him again. "Look I'm fine I just need a few days sleep and I will be right as rain." He said, trying to sit up. "Harry Potter you will lie down and be quiet or I will tie you to this bed and leave you there till you are better. Is that clear?" She said. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
He lay back down and waited till Mrs Weasley had finished checking him for injuries. From what she could see without magic. He had a broken left leg, broken right ankle, shattered right knee. A few broken ribs, his wrists were raw from being chained to the wall, his back was covered in welts from being whipped and he was covered in bruises. Also his right arm was fractured.  
  
After she told everyone what injuries they tried to work out what they could do about them without magic.  
  
"Well.we could use Muggle methods but without bandages we wouldn't get very far." Hermione said. "We could ask for some." Luna suggested. "No. That would just give Voldemort a reason to hurt you." Harry said.  
  
There was a long silence while everyone thought.  
  
"Harry you can do wandless magic?" Ron asked. "No. Anyway Voldemort made sure that I couldn't do any type of magic." He showed them the collar around his neck. "Why don't we use wooden spoons and cloths to make splints on the broken bones just to give them I small chance to heal." Ginny said. "That could work, but not for a long period of time." Mrs Weasley answered. "But it's the best idea we have so lets use it till we have a long term solution."  
  
So they spent the rest of the morning looking for decent materials to make splints to set Harry's broken limbs. 


	8. 8 Fighting back

Chapter 8  
  
For the next few weeks Harry lay in bed unable to move because of the random assortment of kitchen utensils and pieces of clothing, holding his injured limbs in place.  
  
His friends would spend as much time as possible talking to him so that he didn't die of boredom. While other time he just stared at the ceiling, counting the number of stones that made up the floor above him.  
  
Harry was surprised and grateful that Voldemort hadn't come down here demanding his slave back, and that Voldemort hadn't put the silencing charm back on him. It he had had the charm on then he would have gone crazy not being able to communicate with his friends. He couldn't write because his arm was bandaged and no one would have been able to read his writing with his left hand.  
  
Dumbledore had woken up twice, but only to eat and then he would go back to sleep after about half an hour. Really he was acting his age and just sleeping and eating.  
  
But what Harry knew was going to happen came to soon for anyone's liking.  
  
It was just over two weeks, since Harry had been left there and it was just after lunch. Everone was busy cleaning up after lunch and Harry had managed to convince Bill to bring Harry out into the main kitchen so that he had a change of scenery. When Mrs Weasley had seen him she had nearly had a fit but Harry had promised that he would sit in the corner and not try to move.  
  
So Harry was sitting there watching everyone working to clean up the room, when the portrait to the room burst open revealing Voldemort. Everyone stopped what they were doing and some dropped what they had been holding. The adults and people that were meant to be in 7th year that year moved to the front of the group as a human shield for the younger children.  
  
"Where is he?" Voldemort demanded. No one spoke for a moment till Charlie stepped forward. "Where's who?" he said pretending to be confused. "You know who." "What your looking for yourself? You must be really dumb if you can't find yourself." Fred continued for his brother. Voldemort quickly lost his temper. "Crucio" he cursed them both in quick succession. Fred and Charlie's screams echoed around the room till Harry couldn't take it any more and spoke up. "Leave them alone." He said stand up with great difficulty and leaning against the wall next to him. He spoke in Parseltongue in the hope that Voldemort didn't know that the silencing charm hadn't been reapplied.  
  
Voldemort released them both from the curse and strode over to Harry, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. "So there you are, I knew that you couldn't cope with others being tortured because of you." Voldemort taunted. "Well not everyone is a heartless bastard like you." Harry retorted. Voldemort snarled and slapped him across the face, sending him flying into a closed cupboard on the others of the room.  
  
Half the room tried to run over to Harry but Voldemort got their first and picked him up again. "You've forgotten you manners. I think these other slaves are a bad influence on you." "They had nothing to do with it, if you remember I was always rude when it comes to you." To emphasize the point he kicked Voldemort where it hurts, though he wasn't sure if he was human enough to still have those parts.  
  
But he was rewarded, by Voldemort letting go of him and bending over himself. Harry took a chance and swept his leg under Voldemort's legs tripping him, but damaging his leg again that had just started to settle.  
  
Harry grabbed Voldemort's wand from where it had been dropped and managed to crawl quickly away from him. But made sure he was away from where everyone else had grouped. Most were cheering him on, others were staring in shock that Voldemort had such a simple weakness.  
  
Seeing a chance to get out of the castle, the bravest in the group attack Voldemort while he was down. More followed and soon everyone was trying to attack him at the same time.  
  
When Voldemort tried to use wandless magic to fight back some of his attackers were thrown across the room but more would replace them and he couldn't stop them. The Weasleys, Hermione and Luna went over to Harry, letting everyone else fight. The small group took turns trying to use the wand to get rid of Harry's collar, but it only came off after Mr Weasley did the spell twice in a row.  
  
When the collar was off Harry took the wand and Ron and George ran over to the portrait and looked out to make sure no one was around to see them go. From the mass in the corner Harry could here Voldemort screaming in Parseltongue. He was calling for Nagini to get the Death Eaters.  
  
"Everyone we have to go now, backups coming to help him." When no one listened he used the wand to set of a small bang, this brought everyone's attention to him. "Voldemort is calling his snake, if we want to leave we have to go now the Death Eaters will catch us."  
  
But his words only coursed everyone to panic and run for the door. "No! Stop we have to do this in an ordered manner." When he had everyone's attention he told them what to do.  
  
"Bill go to the other room and get Dumbledore. Now I want everyone above the age of 16 to surround the younger children. When we get outside run as fast as you can to the forest. Get to the other side of the forest and wait there. We will all meet us again and decide was to do next. Does everyone understand?" After he got an affirmative reply he continued.  
  
"Now everyone start leaving but I want to talk to the 5th years and Professor MacGonagall."  
  
When they had all the people he had asked for had gathered round he spoke again. "Now 5th years I want you all to mingle with the little kids, look after them, reassure them and run with them though the forest. Just grab 2 or 3 of them each. Everyone OK with that? Good go on."  
  
He then turned to his old Professor, " How fast can you run as a Cat?" "About twice as fast as a human." "Good, can you run ahead and find either somewhere we can all hide or some people who can make us portkeys to get us as far away as possible." "Yes, I will contact you when I find either." With that she changed into her animagus form and run out the door.  
  
Now Harry turned to Voldemort who was still on the floor looking rather worse-for-wear. Mr Weasley and Charlie came up behind him. "What do you think we should do with him?" Harry asked. "I don't know. I would say kill him but we don't know if his spirit would escape." Mr Weasley replied. "Could we erase his memory? Make him think he's a slave too." Charlie suggested. "Maybe but what if it doesn't work? Then we could end up back here. Voldemort could call the Death Eaters to us." Mr Weasley reminded them. "Well I think we should take a chance, what else can we do?" Harry said, deciding to make the risk.  
  
Harry walked over to Voldemort and said the spell needed to destroy his memories. The first time Harry saw Voldemort's eyes flicker blue, but returned to their normal dark red. So going on a whim Harry repeated the spell and this time his eyes stayed blue.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at Mr Weasley and Charlie, both shrugged. Harry quickly turned back when he heard Voldemort groan. Harry stepped back and watched him sit up. "Who are you? Wait Who am I?" Thinking quickly Harry decided that he would use Voldemort's old name, Tom Riddle and would give them all new names. "You must have hit your head pretty hard didn't you. Your Tom and I'm Henry, this his Chris," He pointed to Charlie, "and this is Andrew." This time pointing at Mr Weasley.  
  
"Now come on we have to go!" Harry yelled, 'Chris' took this as a que to pick 'Henry' up and they ran out the door following the last few who were leaving. "Where are we going?" Tom asked. "We'll tell you later now come on."  
  
They all though the castle and out the front doors, just as the Death Eaters came running down the Marble Staircase. Outside the first few people had just reached the forest and could be seen disappearing into the trees.  
  
"I think it worked," Harry said to Charlie, "Sorry 'bout the name switch, I thought if he makes a slip up on our names then we'll know that we need to Obliviate him again." "It's alright. We also need to watch his eyes if they start turning red." "Ok."  
  
Then they disappeared into the trees. 


	9. 9 Took a shot in the dark

Chapter 9  
  
About an hour after they went into the forest. They ran into Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna, along with their little group of younger children.  
  
Harry and Charlie quickly explained about what they had done to Voldemort and about the name change. "So when we see him in a minute I will introduce you all with different names. OK?" Harry informed them. "Fine." They answered just as Tom and Mr Weasley caught up with them.  
  
"Hi, Who are you guys?" Tom asked. "Oh Tom this is, Hilary (Hermione), Jenny (Ginny), Rodney (Ron) and Lucy (Luna)." Harry told him. "Ok."  
  
They kept running for another 4 hours, with breaks in between, before they reached what they estimated was the middle of the forest. There they decided that they would try to get some sleep, the teens all took turns keeping watch over the younger kids and looking out for Death Eaters. They had found a reasonable sized cave where they would all fit inside so they had settled down for the night.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all sitting in a corner with the youngest in the group, one that was only 3 and were comforting them, they very quickly all fell asleep. At around 2:00pm Harry limped over to the front of the cave with Ron and they took over the watch from, Mr Weasley and Charlie.  
  
For an hour, they sat there with nothing much to do but sit there and stare out into the darkness. But about an hour and half after their watch started, Ron heard leaves crunching nearby.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, jumping to his feet. Harry listened carefully to the surrounding forest. "I can't hear any."  
  
An arrow shot through the trees and hit Harry in the shoulder, making him fall of the boulder he was sitting on and cry out in pain. In the time it took for Ron to climb down from the high perch he had been sitting in, a large black dog ran out of the darkness and jumped on top of Harry, growling at him.  
  
Harry stared at the on top of him, and suddenly recognised him. "Fang.Fang it's.all right boy.it's me.Harry." Harry hoped Fang would recognise his voice even though he was gasping in pain. Fang sniffed him around his head then started to lick his face, bark and jump around. "Whoa boy.calm down.where's Hagrid, Fang. Is.he nearby." When Ron got to Harry, he pull Fang away and helped him up. "Ron.if Fang is here.then Hagrid might.be nearby." "Ok so we call him." "Yeah.but try.not to be.to loud." Ron gave him a strange look but followed his friends wishes.  
  
"Hagrid." Ron called, just louder then a speaking tone. "Hagrid. Hagrid." " Who's there." He easily recognised the voice. "Hagrid, it's Ron and Harry." "Ron? 'Arry. Sorry I thought you were Death Eaters." Hagrid apologised.  
  
"Yes well can you be quiet so that the real Death Eaters don't turn up. Come inside." Ron went back over to where he had left Harry. "Hi, Hagrid." "What's wrong with you 'Arry?" "I had.a run in.with the Death Eaters. Oh and Hagrid.could you.do me a favour?" "Sure." "Next time.before you shoot.check first and before.we go in.Ron can you explain." "Oh yeah, when we escaped Hogwarts we brought Voldemort with us and erased his memory, call him Tom, and we have all changed are names too." Ron went on to tell Hagrid about all the different names Harry had come up with for everyone and had Hagrid repeat them back just to make sure.  
  
Then Ron picked Harry up and carried him inside. 


	10. 10 Healing sometimes causes new wounds

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Here are some replies to your comments.  
  
Mel : I know how you feel if my parents knew I was a member of FFN they would go bonkers and take my door off my room and ban me from the internet.  
  
Zimmo : Thanks your comments are really encouraging  
  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
HoshiHikari4ever : Yes I was on holiday and my chapters kept getting shorter cause I can't consetrate with my sister watching TV as loud as possible.  
  
Sea-Turtles : Thanks  
  
Alym : I'll try to help with your request.  
  
Tati 1 : I was going to have him rape Harry but I didn't want to reck the story, I'm not very good with scene like that.  
  
Pilfered Sympathy  
  
Englishgirl  
  
Drea   
  
Thanks to all. Sorry if I missed anyone I didn't do it on purpuse.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When they got inside Ron put Harry down in a corner and woke up the girls. Ron and Ginny when back outside to keep watch while Hermione tried to make Harry more comfortable.  
  
"You know Harry the day you don't get injured will be the day that Snape and Voldemort go though Diagon Alley in Bright pink Tutu's and bunny slippers doing a performance of Swan Lake." Hermione commented. "Eww that's disgusting. You have a very random imagination Hermione." Harry told her. "Thank you." "I really don't think that is a good thing Hermione." Luna said. "...Well maybe your right but at lest I have an imagination, Did you know that as you get older your imagination is meant to decrease?" "You always have a strange fact to tell don't you?" "Yep!"  
  
Hermione got Harry to transfigure a couple of stones into bandages then wrapped them tightly around both ends of the arrow that had gone right though his shoulder.  
  
"Can't you just pull it out?" Harry asked. "No it might have gone though a major artery and you can't do charms on yourself, we can't risk it not working." She explained. "Now Hagrid," she acknowledged his presence for the first time, "Can you snap the ends off the arrow as close to the bandage as you can." Hagrid nodded and walked over to Harry. "This is likely to hurt Ha...Henry so brace yourself." Hagrid told him. Harry nodded and Ron offered him a hand to squeeze, which he took.  
  
Hagrid quickly snapped the pointed end of the arrow off, Both Harry and Ron winced. Harry from his shoulder. Ron from his hand. When Harry had relaxed again Hagrid snapped the other end with the same effect, except Ron's hand gave a loud crack. "Holy Shit!!!" Ron snatched away his now broken hand and cradled it against his chest. "Oh Crap Ron, I'm so sorry." Harry exclaimed when he realised he had hurt his friend. Ron waved him off and continued to nurse his hand.  
  
"I thought his name was Rodney?" someone asked. They all turned to see Tom watching them who had apparently woken to Ron's hand breaking. "It is. That's what Harry said. Rod is short for Rodney." Hermione said quickly. Tom's face moulded into an evil smirk and his eyes flashed red. "Oh no he said Ron and I suggest that you all move before someone gets hurt!" Voldemort ordered them. "What are you going to do? You don't have a wand!" Ron said bravely standing up to protect Harry. "Oh but I do." Voldemort then produced the wand that Harry had dropped when the arrow hit him.  
  
Sorry it is so short but I have terrible writers block and I have Exams coming up so have to study. AHHHH!!!!!! Hate Hate HATE EXAMS GGRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Sorry bout that  
  
Anyway will get back to writing as soon as possible and Thanks to reviewers. IF anyone has any ideas that may help me with the story line please review and tell me.  
  
OK Cya  
  
JEDI_BANT 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE Help stuck for ideas

Sorry this isn't an update but I am completely stuck with what to write next, If anyone can give me any ideas they would be very much appreciated.

Lov

JEDIBANT


	12. Authors Note 2 revise

Hello, ppls,

Sorry this isn't an update cause this fic is long dead. I stopped writing it because I didn't like where it was going (in other words I was stuck for plot) and I don't like the writing style I've used. However, yesterday I had an odd urge to rewrite it, but I would like some feedback on the matter. So please review and raise your hand if you would reread this if you could. Also any plot ideas for it are appreciated.

Lov

JediBANT


	13. Rewrite

Ok a new version of this is up now, it has the same name but with REWRITE at the end. Hope you like.

Lov

JEDIBANT


End file.
